


Poe Dameron is a bottom

by mack_erel



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Gay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lemon, Love, M/M, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Sex, Sexual, Sexy, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, boys, finn - Freeform, lovemaking, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mack_erel/pseuds/mack_erel
Summary: Basically what the title says. Finn and Poe have a cute gay moment and some sexy stuff happens.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Poe Dameron is a bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Finnpoe hard so I wrote this lol. Hope you enjoy.

Finn knew Poe wouldn’t be home for a few hours so he laid down in their shared bed. He figured he would take a nap to pass the time. A while later, Poe entered the room, exhausted after a grueling training session. BB-8 whirred past him lazily, connecting to his charging station. Finn was still asleep when Poe came in. 

He smiled and chuckled lightly knowing he was able to come home to such a beautiful man like Finn. 

His Finn.

Soon, Poe was sliding off his orange uniform until he was only wearing a tight t-shirt and grey boxers. Finn started to move after hearing the light rustling. He smiled when he opened his eyes and saw his lover standing there, starting to crawl into bed with him. 

“Hey” said Poe

“Hi” Finn replied with a smile, “How was training today?”

“Ugh, not great, had to work with a bunch of newbies.” Poe sighed.

“Well, you were once there.” Finn said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, but I was never that bad.” Poe returned. 

They both smiled at one another and leaned in to kiss. It was a slow, tired kiss, both lying on their backs with their heads turned towards each other. Finn moved to his side, resting his hand on Poe’s face, caressing it softly. 

Soon, it got more heated, Finn slowly shifting his body so he was nearly on top of Poe, never breaking the kiss. Finn was only wearing a pair of boxers so he started to sit up, taking off Poe’s shirt so they were both in their underwear. Their breathing was fast. Seconds later, Poe moved his hands down Finn’s torso, towards his boxers. Finn moaned softly at the feeling. His boxers were soon on the ground, leaving Finn completely naked but Poe wasn’t far behind. He started to slip his own boxers off with the help of Finn. Both were naked and wanting more. Finn’s tongue was in Poe’s mouth while he moaned with pleasure.

Poe took it to the next level and broke the kiss. He spit in his hand and started to stroke Finn, which brought out a loud groan. Both were glazed with sweat already but picking up the pace. 

“Fuck, Dameron…” said Finn.

Poe quickly started to spread his legs open for Finn. 

“Fuck me Finn.” Poe whispered with a seductive smile. 

Finn obeyed, shifting for easier access, and slowly pushed inside of Poe, causing both to moan louder with pain and pleasure. Poe grabbed Finn by the waist tight while Finn leaned into Poe’s neck, kissing him eagerly. 

“Damn, Finn…” Poe sighed, “you’re s-so…”

Poe couldn’t finish while Finn sped up, pushing faster, harder, wanting more. He liked when Poe moaned his name. Pretty soon, Finn came inside of Poe, who came soon after. Finn pulled out and both cleaned up the mess they made. 

Once they were back in bed, they broke into a passionate kiss, and soon after, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
